1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to battery cover assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually use battery covers to allow installation and removal of batteries. A typical battery cover is attached to a housing of a portable electronic device, with a pair of hooks at one end of the battery cover and a locking pin at the other end of the battery cover. A pair of grooves and a locking hole are defined in the housing. In assembly, the hooks are inserted into the grooves. The battery cover is pressed downward onto the housing until the locking pin is inserted into the locking hole. During installation and removal of the battery, the battery cover must be detached from the housing at which point it can be misplaced by a user.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.